The House of Un Horrors
by EmeraldSea
Summary: They got to the safe- house? Check. Did they succeed in not going mega angsty simultaneously? Check. Did they make sure the kids weren't super hyper and didn't attack eachother with siamese cats? Not check. Is this story Chlerek curriculum? Hells yes!


I was sitting on the kitchen counter. Believe me- it took a few minutes to get up here. I was cross legged, hands supporting my head, elbows on my calves. I was thinking, thinking hard. I was thinking about how hours ago we had been ambushed by the Edison Group, how only- what, a day ago, Derek didn't even fully Change. I hadn't been able to sleep, so here I was- at 4:45 AM, sitting on the kitchen counter of the old safe house that Andrew had taken us.

My mind was reeling, I couldn't process half this stuff. What were we even _doing_ here? We are being safe. Well- the problem with that is, were we really safe? Would we ever be safe? 'Course not, that wouldn't be possible to be even momentarily secure. Yes, at the moment we had a roof, water, people, food. We wouldn't go insane until someone- the Edison Group preferably (well would you want a _new_ enemy?)- burst in guns blazing. At least we would know that we were on guard for a reason- instead of being stiff, and weary till the day we die. But for right now, we had to be that way. At least for a little while.

A creak sounded, and my back tensed. It was a floorboard, that's for sure. Then another, then a few small ones in a quick series. Stairs probably, but the only stairs that were near me were… on the other side of this partial wall. Just when I was about to cut and run, a tall, slender brunette with a dark blue cami, walked in, nonchalantly, and yawned. She also had the baggiest sleep pants I had ever seen, but they were rolled up to just above the shins. She walked to the fridge and got a big jug of _Simply Apple_ out, and went over to the cabinet. The cabinet that was right beside me. Finally she saw me, eyes shooting open.

"Oh, hi," she said with a wave, amber eyes, irises rimmed with a cobalt blue. Her chocolate hair was slightly tangled from bed head, but was otherwise, unbelievably silky looking "You must be one of the new supers." She stated, with another yawn. She reached for the other cabinet as to not disturb my resting... spot you could say. The girl got a small glass out, and poured some apple juice in it, then guzzled it down before whipping her mouth.

She saw me studying her. "Oh, you want some? It's good juice- though wasn't this orange before?" she asked herself looking at the label on the bottle.

"Who cares, Em?" asked a voice. A girl with auburn hair, and the same color eyes , though they had green around the iris.

"My taste buds care…" said the girl, which I could only assume was Em. Her gaze shunted to the table, a pouty look on her face.

"Fine- they do care, but I mean- who cares about your taste buds?" said the other girl who had on a lime green cami, same design, with baggy sleepy pants.

"Well- well- Moses supposes his toeses are roses, Moses supposes erroneously, Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses, as Moses supposes his toeses to be!" Em said, in a sing song voice. Well that was- interesting.

"Valid point, sis," the second girl said, grabbing the apple juice, and drank from the bottle.

"You two are sisters?" I asked. Both of their gazes shot to me.

"Precisely, now if you don't mind, what is your name?" the taller girl asked.

"I'm Chloe, what's yours?" I asked her.

"Mine is Nicole, my sister's is Emily," Nicole said waving her hand. Both had their hands in the air, waving, with identical pearly smiles.

"You guys… twins?" I asked. They nodded simultaneously.

"So who else lives here?" I questioned. Immediately there came two guys from behind the wall.

One had dark black hair, cut short, with deep blue eyes, he was tall with a black muscle shirt and plaid pajama pants.

The other had longish brown hair, and bright green eyes. Both super tall, with identical crooked smiles.

"How do ya do?" asked the blue eyed one bowing.

"What he said." The brown haired one smiled.

"G-good…" I managed, looking down at my hands.

"What about us?" the twins called, looking fake hurt.

"Oh, we could never forget Nickey!" said the black haired one running over to her, and kissing her forehead.

"And Em won't let us forget her," said the one with green eyes, as he wrapped the smaller girl in a one- armed hug.

"Oh shut up," the twins said in unison smacking the guys on the back of the head.

"Looks like you met the brother and sister gang," said a deep voice. There stood a grinning guy with brown shaggy hair. He was medium height, with young features, though he was obviously my age. He had the bluest eyes on the planet.

"Kinda," I said.

"Name is Aaron," he said winking then jumping up on the island. He had freckles all over his nose, and a pale face, that looked like it could turn red with a simple laugh. Then he reached behind Nicole and did something. I'm not completely sure what, but there was a distinctive _Snap! _Emily gave him a murderous look then dove at him, tackling him to the ground.

"If you dare lay a hand on my sister again, I will personally see to it that Darwin and Jemmy rip your guts out." She threatened, straddling his stomach fist raised to strike as soon as he made a snarky remark.

Aaron whimpered at the threat- it had no violence- well I mean ripping guts out, but who the hell were those people?

The boy quickly regained his composure and said "You don't have control over Darwin!"

"Daaarrwiiin, Jeeem- Jeeeem!" Emily said in a sing- song voice. Suddenly a magnificent ginger tabby, and a really- well honestly just plain cool, Siamese cat. They were both well built with blue eyes. They had a very threatening stance.

Aaron this time started squirming, trying to get away from Emily, and failing.

"Get him." Were her simple words, as the two cats sprung on Aaron… and started licking his nose.

"What the he-"came a familiar voice. Derek was facing the room, hair mussed, with his jeans, and oversized shirt on.

"Long story- but it started with the tall brunette chick," I said pointing. His gaze found me ,and he nodded, weary.

"I see… well I would like to know, so I can go glower at who I need to." Derek admitted.

"Well," I relented "it's basically- those two girls are twins, and the guy are twins, and well they are all brother and sister 'cept the brown haired guy being affectionately attacked by the huge cats." I said pointing to the people as I spoke.

"So, Cat Guy popped reddy's bra strap?" Tori asked coming around the corner.

"That's what happened?" I asked wide- eyed. I suddenly felt very self- conscious of my back.

The others nodded, while Nicole and I blushed, me for not knowing, her for it having been known. Emily was busy scolding the cats, who were showing love to the criminal instead of ripping his guts out.

Simon walked in and surveyed the scene. "What did you do, Tori?" he asked, yawing.

"Why did I do something?" she asked.

"Cuz there are two girls blushing on opposite sides of the room- you had to have done something."

"Good point, Harry Potter." She said with a small laugh, running her hand through her black, straight hair.

Andrew suddenly called: "Two hours and we meet in the living room!" The twins went wide eyed.

"Chloe, we have to get you dressed, Tori you need to come too," they grabbed our hands, me falling off the counter in the process, Aaron jumped up, cats flying, and left the guy twins all alone. Derek looked a bit bewildered, as I was dragged down the hall and up the stairs on my butt.

They let us go, as they sprinted into a room down the hall way. Me and Tori walked after them, after I had gotten up, and went into the room.

"Why do we need to get dressed up? Jeans and t- shirts are good, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but we have four dresses, and Nicks and I will only be wearin' two of them, and we thought you should look nice."

She pulled out an orange, a dark green, a baby blue, and a black dress. Emily claimed the orange, Nickey the blue, and Tori the black. That left me with the dark green one. I loved it.

They were sun dresses that went to your knees. Then they insisted we all wear those thick pantyhose that look really cool, and make your legs feel like they are encased by wool. Which they technically were. I wore black ones, that has white stripes going in spirals around the leg, while Tori wore regular white ones.

Time to go meet some people.


End file.
